Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf was the scout and sniper of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Her speed as a quadruped and extremely tough shell made up the brute force of the unit. Wolf, along with the other members, suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, expressing extreme sorrow in battle through her eternal crying. Biography Early life The young woman who became Crying Wolf was born in Africa, in what was a chaotic war zone at the time due to the belief of ethnic cleansing. Soon enough the conflict reached her village, with the rival faction slaughtering her parents and siblings, leaving her a refugee. Before leaving her village, she decided to bring along her only surviving relative, her baby brother. One day, they came across an enemy unit, forcing them to hide in an abandoned shack. Unfortunately for Wolf, her baby brother started to cry. Knowing they would die if his cries were heard by the soldiers, she wrapped her hand as tight as she could around his mouth. It was only after the soldiers left that she came to her senses and noticed her brother was no longer crying. Taking her hand off, she saw that he had stopped breathing. Wolf had accidentally smothered her own baby brother, her last surviving relative. Horrified, she traveled through the thick of battle carrying her dead brother in her arms. Shortly after, she began to have visions of a wolf walking beside her. Every night, she would cry and howl just like her brother did. Eventually, she reached a government-run refugee camp, still holding the now-rotted corpse of her brother. The camp was crowded with refugees like herself, and little children like her brother. The cries of the little children tormented her day and night and she soon envisioned the wolf answering her sorrowful screams and watched as he made his way around camp to silence the children forever. She had tried to stop the wolf but she was powerless to do so. This was, in reality, a hallucination created by her damaged mind. There was no wolf, she was murdering the children herself. By the eve of the enemy raid, she had killed all of the children and wounded the adults. However, she never could come to cope with the truth, always believing that the wolf had killed the children, not her. The girl was later recruited by Liquid Ocelot into the Beauty and the Beast Unit, where she was given a quadupedal power suit, as well as an enormous rail gun that she could use to destroy anything in her path, and was given the "Crying Wolf" codename. While encased inside of her suit, Wolf was nearly invincible, only revealing herself to snipe using her rail gun. Liquid told her that destroying Solid Snake would finally silence her inner demons. In 2014, Crying Wolf and the other members of the BB Corps fought against local militiamen in the Middle East. She halted and overturned one of the militia's armored bulldozer entirely by herself as they attempted to reach Millennium Park. Wolf and the rest of the unit then went on to kill all of the accompanying soldiers, before leaving. Wolf later encountered Solid Snake near the communication towers on Shadow Moses Island (the same area in which he had dueled Sniper Wolf nine years earlier), and was accompanied by several Haven Troopers. Working against a massive blizzard and using various vehicles and trees as cover, Snake was able to eliminate the Haven soldiers and eventually Crying Wolf herself. After Wolf was defeated in her Crying Beauty form (something which forced her to accept what she'd done in her past), she laid down into the fetal position. Moments later, a wolfdog appeared and hoisted up her body onto its back before walking off into the blizzard. Abilities and traits The extreme trauma she had suffered in her early life made her irrevocably insane. Her insanity manifested itself in her constantly crying, sobbing loudly even in the midst of battle. She also sometimes hallucinated the presence of a wolf nearby. Due to these hallucinations, she would often bay loudly like a wolf. Unlike her fellow BB corps. members, Crying Wolf's insanity did not deal with torture, either directly (Raging Raven and Laughing Octopus) or from witnessing it (Screaming Mantis). Arguably Crying Wolf's deadliest weapons were the olfactory sensors built into her armor. These allowed her to detect and track a quarry's scent just like a hunting animal, such as her namesake. With this ability, she could locate a foe even in the most blinding of snowstorms. In addition, her armor did not radiate heat, making her impossible to detect with thermal vision. It was also very difficult to spot with night vision unless she was close by. She engaged in team-based attacks along with an escort unit of powered suit soldiers. Firing the on-board rail gun required Wolf to manually sight foes, partially exposing herself above her beast armor. Thus when she opened her armor and raised her upper body up out of it to sight and fire, she was highly visible in thermal vision. Her armor, which was quadrupedal, was very tough, capable of withstanding the heaviest caliber weapons fire. It gave her great physical strength, enough to dig in and block a bulldozer from moving, even if it attempted to move forward at full rev. It also made her extremely fast and agile. The toughness of the armor as well as the strength and speed it granted her made her extremely formidable in combat. Her charges were devastating. She could easily knock an armored bulldozer over, and a charge through a group of enemy combatants left every one of them dead from the impact. Inside the quadrupedal armor, she wore a sealed suit and a white helmet, which covered her left eye, with a scanning lens on her right eye that she used alongside the telescopic sight of her rail gun. The rail gun model used by Wolf was the same as that used by Dead Cell leader Fortune, the technology of which was provided by Vamp after Fortune's death.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Rail Gun"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgs.natmal.net/?enc=215&p=2 Despite the inherent dangers of using the rail gun (which Fortune was able to overcome with her "luck"), Wolf was capable of operating the weapon safely and effectively in battle. When engaging Snake in Shadow Moses, when aiming down the rail gun she activates a similar version of thermal vision used by the Solid Eye. Wolf also carried explosives which she would throw at enemies who were out of reach. In her Beauty form, she, alongside the other members of the unit, was also capable of setting foes on fire by touch.Otacon in an optional Codec conversation during the fight with one of the Beauties will comment that their touch can "burn" Snake. This is also demonstrated if the Beauty ends up touching Snake while crawling, resulting in the latter catching on fire. Codename Crying Wolf's codename referenced the constant sorrow she felt on the battlefield, due to her PTSD. It is also similar to the idiom "crying wolf," which involves claiming that something is happening when it really isn't. The expression comes from one of Aesop's fables, in which a young shepherd lies about a wolf threatening his flock so many times that people do not believe him when he and his flock are legitimately in danger. While residing in a refugee camp following the traumatic events in her youth, Crying Wolf claimed that a wolf had killed the other children living there, but this was actually a result of delusions caused by her mental disorder, having been responsible for the deaths herself. Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, in which she is fought by the player during a boss battle. Depending on the player's actions, she either dies or falls unconscious. If Wolf is defeated lethally, she also appears to be engulfed in blue flames. Crying Beauty's appearance is based on swimsuit model Mieko Rye. The Beauty and the Beast Unit is a tribute to the bosses of the previous Metal Gear Solid games in the series; the name of each member of the unit is derived from the name of a member of FOXHOUND (from Metal Gear Solid), their weapons are a derivative of Dead Cell members' weapons (from Metal Gear Solid 2), and their emotions similar to the Cobra Unit member codenames and in some cases, even their trademark abilities (from Metal Gear Solid 3): In Crying Wolf's case, her name and fighting style are a taken from Sniper Wolf, the rail gun from Fortune, and the emotion of The Sorrow. Promotional artwork for Metal Gear Solid: Rising shows Raiden atop what appears to be Crying Wolf. The entity in question was later revealed via "recovered" corrupted blueprints on the teaser site to be a robot called the Blade Wolf. Gameplay *Crying Beauty's FaceCamo can be unlocked by defeating her "Beauty" form through non-lethal means. *An easier way to track Crying Wolf during the boss battle is to look for her footprints by using the NV Mode of the Solid Eye. *Though it takes much patience, Crying Wolf can easily be defeated from under the supply truck immediately east of the battle's starting location. Snake can crawl under the truck from the back and remain there indefinitely, waiting for Wolf to come within sight and open her armor to attempt to snipe him. The space under the truck fully protects Snake from the blizzard, therefore he does not lose Psyche. Since he remains prone, his health constantly regenerates. FROGS do not spot him, and the report of his weapons is almost completely silenced by the howl of the wind. This is enhanced if the weapon is silenced. Therefore Snake can easily snipe FROGS without causing an alert unless they are very near the truck. As for Wolf, she will walk around and occasionally stop to open her armor and search the area with her rail gun's scope for Snake, but will not be able to spot him. She is quite vulnerable to being sniped when she does this; the Solid Eye's NV/Infrared mode makes her body highly visible in the storm. Frequently after being sniped, Wolf will run at the truck and toss grenades at the space under it. Their explosions may damage Snake, but, being prone, he quickly recovers. Other appearances Crying Wolf appeared alongside the rest of the Beauty and the Beast Unit in the Konami-sponsored contest E3 Battle, where she, along with the rest of her allies, lost against Ocelot. She later reappeared in the versus page for the official Metal Gear Solid website, this time acting solo, where she is fighting against Blade Wolf and won. Her bio reveals that her strengths are low-visibility environments, her weakness is sandpits, and her featured fact erroneously attributes her birthplace as Alaska. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Sources * Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database Gallery CryingStatue.jpg|Shinkawa statue of Crying Wolf. 20130220091812 cryingWolfM2.jpg|Crying Wolf during B&B's mission into the Middle East, in 2014. 20130220091815 cryingWolfM3.jpg|Crying Wolf's personal image. 20130220091819 cryingWolfM4.jpg|Crying Wolf confronting the Middle Eastern militia soldiers in 2014. 20130208123135 cryingWolf.jpg|Crying Wolf's appearance in the official Metal Gear Solid website's Versus Battle page. 20b84f88416ccc4108f97567d5228688.jpg 56547396bbacb2258337754f7c44567f.jpg Notes and references Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Solid 4